


长岛冰茶

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	长岛冰茶

有没有比约炮时约到熟人更加尴尬的呢？

答案当然是有的，比如说此时此刻权顺荣遇到的情况。

前一秒他还因为听到酒店房门被房卡滴开而紧张得不知道该摆出什么姿势迎接来人，下一秒就在看清了推门进来的人后吓得掉下了床。

“咚”的一下，屁股着地，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

对方倒是还没反应过来怎么回事，只是郁闷地想着自己长得也不至于让人看一眼就摔地上去了，走进房间的时候自然脸色也不怎么好，冷着一张脸再配上他身上这套正装简直压迫感十足，看得权顺荣都没忍住把自己缩成了一团。

“这个……这个我可以解释的……”他权当对方已经认出了自己，哆哆嗦嗦从地上爬起来，扁着个嘴委屈得像个小学生做错事被罚站似的，“我其实是因为……”

万万没想到他还在这边搜刮脑内合适的词语想尽量组成一句完整的话，对方却突然往前凑，也不说话，就只是盯着他的脸，越看那两条秀气的眉毛拧得越是厉害。

他歪了歪头，半带不确定的口吻，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”

权顺荣这才意识到对方根本没把他记住，一时不知道是该庆幸还是悲哀，自顾自的自我调整过后还是没忍住哭丧着脸对人喊了句声，“表叔。”

这声表叔就像是打开了什么开关，李知勋的脑子飞快地打转，不一会儿就把眼前这人和前阵子过年还腼腆地从他手里接过红包说谢谢的小朋友对上了号。“啊你是……顺荣是吗？”

他难为情地点头，然后就半垂着头，看起来颇为难过的模样，脸上那点脸颊肉随着他低头的动作被挤得鼓起一块可爱的形状，甚至不知道什么时候还嘟起红润的嘴巴，可爱的样子倒是蛮合李知勋的意的。

沉浸在自己小世界里的权顺荣还顾不上看李知勋的表情，脑子里自个儿就在放小电影了。

这事说到底还是因为他们家那点乱七八糟的关系，先是权顺荣他爸和他妈离婚而权顺荣跟了他爸，后来他爸二婚却在几年后遭遇意外去世，最后就剩了权顺荣和他继母。本来按理来说他就该跟回自己的亲生母亲过，但继母说什么都不允许，说当时离婚时都不肯要孩子现在回去指不定会怎么对他呢，反正她家里还算殷实，权顺荣又讨人欢喜没人介意，这些年相处下来关系也融洽，干脆就跟着她得了。

于是今年便是跟着继母回家过年的第三年了。

不说别的，就权顺荣这小孩儿光从长相看就是讨人喜欢的模样，长辈中没几个听了他甜滋滋说完贺年话后能不乐呵着给红包的，“哎呀我们顺荣真是乖啊，来来来给你红包以后也要听话好好读书啊。”

直到他看见了那个被其他人热情拥在怀里却只得僵硬回应的面生男人。

“啊顺荣我给你介绍一下，这个是我的表弟，所以按辈分来说你应该叫表叔。”

权顺荣跟着继母更像是喃语般叫了声“表叔”，耳朵听着继母还在一旁喋喋不休地介绍，说这个表叔因为工作原因一直在外地过年，今年好不容易能回来，正好遇上也刚好认识一下熟络一点。

但眼下权顺荣倒是一点都没打算只是简单熟络一点，差点没忍住双眼放光似的上下扫射对方，只能假装自己面对生人不自然所以时不时才看对方一眼，事实上心里面已经掀起一片海啸恨不得像头饿狼扑到人家身上了。

他怎么能这么好看！怎么能这么白！虽然身高好像比他这个高中生差不了多少，但是没关系，这个身高配着他这个模样真是再合适不过了！天啊他眼睛底下还有一颗泪痣！太性感太好看了吧！

权顺荣已经脑内了无数句放大加粗的弹幕，眼看着对方从正装内袋里掏出一个红包送到面前却头一次呆愣得不知所措，直到对方疑惑地开口才连忙回过神接下，心里面还喜滋滋想着叔叔的声音真好听。

“是知勋回来了吗？这小子今年带人回来了吗，还没找到人带回家呢？”

李知勋一听老人家从内室传出来的唠叨简直头都大了，听着声音居然还越来越近想必人还正从里面出来，顿时给他们招呼了一声便转头就跑。“诶表姐那我先去透透气，别跟外婆说起我啊。”

然后就见那人像支箭似的飞快不见了，只留下他和继母两个，继母还没好气地拍拍他让他去玩别管这档子事了。

他呆头呆脑的点头，跑到后院却看见李知勋正巧坐在鱼池边上，两条腿还荡在半空中，捏着不知道哪来的鱼食往池子里扔，引得一众锦鲤争先恐后冒头吃食。

权顺荣也不知道怎的突然羞于出去与他打招呼，只好鬼鬼祟祟躲在一边偷看，还要分神提防被一旁哪个亲戚经过发现他这样奇怪的举动。

从他这个角度多少只能看见对方的背影和些许的侧脸，低头看向池子时显出的后颈衬着深色正装显得更加白皙修长，让权顺荣忍不住多看了几眼，还差点被坐够回头的人发现，吓得立刻缩回去迅速跑回前院当无事发生。

当天晚上他就做了春梦。明明只是梦境，被那只漂亮的手握着自己打出来、脸被摁在床上接受快感的感觉却清晰得像是真的一样，第二天醒来被迫面对裤子里的一片黏腻更是令他发愁。

如果仅仅是一次还能安慰自己只是一时色令智昏，却没想接连几天都做了类似的梦，甚至在梦里床上的花样还越来越多，但无一例外自己都是被压的一个，而且对象——

也无一例外是那天的那个人。

这对权顺荣来说无疑是个不小的打击，不仅第一次做春梦的对象是男性变相一脚踢开柜门，对方居然还是自己的小叔叔，不管怎么说都足以让他在家自闭好几天了。

但晚上缠绵的梦还在继续，早上洗内裤的时候不免又会回想起梦境里的另一位主人公，但想着想着他又对自己产生了怀疑：自己有感觉的究竟是那个人，抑或只是刚好那人出现在自己世界里而自己单纯想要被上而代入了他呢。

因此最后才会不知道从哪个门路找来一个可以约炮的对象，想要荒唐地以这种方式看清楚自己的想法。

荒唐，简直是荒唐。

“你怎么敢来这种地方？成年了吗你就约人出来干这个了？”李知勋看着面前这个不怎么熟悉但是看起来乖巧的侄子，不自觉就担起身为长辈的责任，边转身边叹气，拧着脖子松开领带坐到床上。“现在回家吧，我不会和你妈说起这件事的。”

谁知权顺荣听了这话脸上表情皱得更是厉害，转身却是走去从包里掏出了自己的身份证，不由分说拉过李知勋的手把东西塞到他手里，低低地说话。“我成年了我真的成年了你看我的身份证嘛。”

见权顺荣没放手，李知勋也没多想，直接就着他的手往身份证出生日期那栏一看：好嘛，才刚成年不到半年，还以为多大呢，还不是小屁孩一个。

权顺荣的手本来还抓着李知勋的手臂，看李知勋没有太大的反应，便心急地把另一只手也搭到他的手臂上，轻轻摇晃着，声音简直比糖还要甜，听到人耳里半边身子都要酥了。“叔叔……”

本来嘛，约人出来干这个不就是为了看他自己到底什么想法嘛，既然这么巧合刚好约到梦里的这个人，都有了天时地利，说什么都不能放过这个机会得凑个人和啊。

“你看嘛，你本来来了也是为了要和别人上床，”他迅速跪到床上，李知勋的隔壁，乖巧地靠着他，掰着肉乎乎的手指一个个给他数，“那你现在把我赶回去了，但是你房间都开了，不是浪费了吗？”

说到最后，甚至还突然躺到他的大腿上，像块被煮得香甜软糯的年糕一样黏在他身边撒娇，“拜托嘛，和我做爱啦，我真的没有别的想法也不是圈套，要是叔叔不信的话我就写保证书嘛，行不行？”他像是狗狗一样钻到他怀里蹭来蹭去，见李知勋还是不为所动不免露出沮丧的表情，以为对方还有顾虑，便噌一下起身下床跑去扯下一张酒店自带的便签条，跪在地上用笔纸上一笔一划地写字，那个认真劲儿不知道的还以为在解题呢。

李知勋这才反应过来这个与他毫无血缘关系的小侄子并不是在开玩笑，非得今天在这里发生点什么才肯罢休，但是却意外地并不生气反倒还觉得这孩子还挺可爱，不仅顿时失笑出声，还没忍住起来凑过去看他在写什么。

等真的看清了小朋友写了什么，更是直截了当地大笑。

权顺荣听着人在隔壁大笑脸都急红了，恼羞成怒地回头瞪他。“笑什么！我很认真的！我真的会负责的！”

李知勋的手指在权顺荣写下的其中一句话上轻轻点点，“这里，如有权顺荣有违背，任由谁处置啊？”权顺荣听见李知勋就在他上方笑着，紧张得身子都僵了。“这里这么大个空格，等着我写呢？不知道我什么名字啊？”

权顺荣被说得自己都不好意思了，“大概知道，但是不知道是哪几个字。”他手里的笔被李知勋抽去，转而在便条上留下潦草的三个字，但是却因为太过潦草权顺荣没能看出来是哪三个字。“叔叔你的字也太潦草了。”

李知勋咬咬牙扔了笔，两根手指终于捏到权顺荣手感极佳的脸颊，狠狠掐了把，疼得人嗷呜了一声委屈巴巴的，“李知勋，木子李。知道的知，功勋的勋，知道没。”

“哦。”

看着小朋友这个委屈的样子李知勋也觉得可爱极了，松开他的脸颊肉又改成用整只手掌轻抚他的脸颊，最后手指又落到对方红润好看的嘴唇上。先是用食指点了几下，后又用大拇指轻轻摩挲。

对权顺荣来说，根本就是充满暗示性的举动。

他上嘴唇往下一合，正正好把李知勋带粉的指尖含进嘴里，青涩得像只幼猫一样用舌尖轻轻扫过他的手指，乖乖地讨好他。

李知勋眼神一暗，体内的恶劣因子几乎全数被权顺荣的试探唤醒，随之立刻把自己的大拇指抽出转而换上更为灵活的食指和中指，在他嘴里色情地搅动。

权顺荣还是第一次被这么对待，不一会儿就被弄得眼睛含泪，口水也来不及吞下从嘴角细细流下，此时他还跪在地上，不得不仰头仰视着李知勋，因为眼里有泪反光还显得眼睛亮晶晶的。

“嗯……”

被变相堵住的嘴巴发出一声极为轻柔细长的哼声，李知勋眉毛一挑把手收回来，下一秒却把权顺荣从地上架起来扔到床上，他自己则是把脚上的皮鞋蹬掉，甩开还松垮挂在脖子上的领带和正装外套，只留着里面的那件白衬衫，然后跪到床上，慢慢朝着权顺荣爬过去。

权顺荣见状紧张得手脚都不知道怎么摆，只好也悄悄蹬掉自己脚上的一次性拖鞋，双手抓紧身下的被子，闭上眼睛等待李知勋的靠近，却没想到先等来了被扒掉长裤的动作。“呜……”他嘴里忍不住又发出一声哼声，两条光洁的腿在紧张之下止不住的悄悄发抖，但立刻又被脱掉了内裤，于是便成了下半身完全赤条条出现在李知勋面前。

即使不用看也能感受到李知勋看着他的视线有多么火热，虽然腿还羞耻得在发抖，但身体里却兴奋极了，期待着能拥有一场痛快而高潮连连的性爱。

还没等李知勋有下一步动作，光是回忆起在好几个不为人知的夜晚里做的淫乱梦境里感受到的快感，即使只是想象中的，也还是让权顺荣本来软着的性器勃起，颤颤巍巍地翘起来。

“是想到什么了呢？”那只不属于他的手终于摸上他的性器，在梦境中发生过的事情终于在现实中上演，大大满足了他，只不过仅仅摸到了性器的柱身便让权顺荣敏感得叫了出声。“光是靠想就勃起了，小朋友还是很敏感啊。”

李知勋嘴上边说着人家敏感，手指还轻轻在权顺荣性器的前端掐了下，不仅不是痛的，还大大刺激到了他的青涩的身子，引得他又忍不住唤出一声。“啊……”

李知勋把权顺荣从躺着拉得坐到他怀里来，面对面地凑近他，手指从囊袋开始摸索，整只手突然握住他的性器上下滑动，一边帮他手淫一边搂着他的腰不让他紧张得整个身子软下去。

光是别人帮自己手淫这种感觉差，加上对象还是自己妄想了许久的小叔叔，根本都没让李知勋费大工夫就让权顺荣在他怀里哆嗦着射了他满手。

“还要吗？”李知勋凑到权顺荣的耳边轻声问道，他还以为李知勋最终想通要和他进一步亲近，连忙点头答应，然后支起身子凑近想亲吻李知勋却无奈被对方躲开只能退一步亲到了他的下巴上，他不甘心地不肯移开，张嘴用牙齿咬住了他下巴示威，却被对方的动作所逼得松了了口任由摆布。

他把权顺荣翻过来改成跪趴在床上，手上带着一丝黏腻的浊液从大腿内侧一路摸到他挺翘的屁股，分开他稍肉的臀瓣露出穴口，靠着极其好的耐心和玩弄他还没被弄过的乳头转移注意，小穴倒是塞得下足够的手指，但太过刺激的感觉却几乎要让他跪不住，呜咽着腰一软身子就要塌下去，转手便被及时捞起来，耳朵听着拉开拉链的声音，然后便感受到一个发热的、粗细比刚才手指粗上好几倍的东西抵上后穴，想要挤进他的身体。

“我本来真的不想和小朋友做的，但是，”他慢慢把性器送进那个发红的小口，好不容易把最大的前端挤进去，才堪堪进去了一半就开始虚虚地抽插，“我想了想觉得你说得很有道理，既然都开了房了为什么不做呢，都是你情我愿的事对不对？而且你还写了保证书，这么乖的孩子需要满足一下他的愿望啊。”

他原意只是想先给权顺荣这个未经性事的身子做个准备，这才没有完全插入就开始挺身，清晰无比地感受着性器处在紧致温热的肠道里摩擦，明明还没触到最舒服的那个点，就已经磨得人像只小动物一样呜咽，权顺荣甚至觉得自己的声音实在是羞人还咬住了刚才特意抓来的枕头，像磨牙似的在上面啃咬发泄。

李知勋却在此时扣住他的腰整根没入，直直抵到了敏感点上，顿时一阵从未有过的快感从身体里一路蔓延至全身，他觉得自己简直就是被点燃了般发热，不自觉地夹紧后穴却换来了更为过火的顶弄。

“呜叔叔……你、你轻点呜……”权顺荣细细地求饶，边说嘴里边溢出止不住的呻吟，李知勋不止身下动作愈发凶猛，两只手还能抽空时不时在他屁股上打上一下，然后又像揉面团似的抓着他的臀肉揉捏，让他觉得自己简直就一个落入别人手中任意玩弄的性爱娃娃。

“呵。”李知勋听了他的话更是乐得连眼睛都笑得弯起来，露出两个显眼的梨涡，开口却是坏心眼的，“原来你还知道我是叔叔啊，我还以为你忘了呢。”

“没、没有……啊——我好像又要、又要……呜呜呜叔叔我好像要射……要射……”

李知勋好像丝毫没有听见权顺荣的话语，自顾自的还在往里撞，掐他的臀肉，玩他的乳头，甚至帮他手淫帮他更快射出来。“我算是看穿你了，你是不是想了今天好久了，嗯？所以开门看到我时吓得掉下床只是因为太过惊讶对不对？没想到真能和我做爱是不是？还这么乖跟我撒娇讨我喜欢呢，真是个乖小孩……哦不能算乖了，应该说是个浪荡的小朋友是不是？”

被李知勋如此直接露骨的话逼得掉了眼泪，只得呜咽着全数应下，刚高潮痛快射出来就被翻过来抬起两条疲软无力的腿，以正面的姿势再次插了进去。

“我们就只做一次，等我射出来就带小朋友去清理哦。”

权顺荣哭得几欲要打嗝，迷迷糊糊看见李知勋的脸便想要凑上去亲亲获得安慰。

而这次还没等权顺荣够到，李知勋就已经抢先一步吻上他的嘴唇，和他交换了一个缠绵的热吻。

至于欢爱过后的一系列琐碎事，就全都是后话了。


End file.
